Mi prisionero
by Lyrien
Summary: Sirius está atrapado, todos creen que han muerto y él debe obedecer a los deseos de su amo, un amo exigente y cruel. Rem/Sir 100% perverso. One shot.


Aquí voy con mi segunda historia... Ya sé que he cambiado un poco el registro de la historia xD Vale, un mucho. Pero me gustaría tener diferente tipo de público y sé que esto les gustará a muchs. Jejejeje. (O al menos eso espero).

**Le dedico esta pedazo de perversión a mi adoradísima Nessie-chan, que la quiero con todo el heart y que me aguanta todas y cada una de mis paridas en clase de latín y griego (ajú), con la Marisol (interesante Giotto, eh?) y siempre, en general (Oh, yes, Hero, yes xD) [Ahora pa qué os sirven las mates eeeh? ARRIBA LOS LETROSOS!] Que disfrutes montón, tanto como yo disfruto de tu compañía y que te dedico toda mi parte de femme fatale y loca ninfómana. Te xeruuu!**

---También para mi lindísima Mdy, la slahera más mala de la tierra jijijiji----

**AVISO: NO APTO BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO PARA MENTES INOCENTES O PERSONAS CON POCO ESTÓMAGO xD** Yo ya lo advertí.

Sin más, aquí os lo dejo. Go ahead!

* * *

Es una habitación sucia, apenas con un minúscula ventana; tapa la oscuridad una densa cortina de terciopelo rojo deshilachada. Todo allí parece en decadencia, hasta las sábanas, con rastros de sangre y otras juergas de días anteriores. El sol se va escondiendo por el horizonte, sin embargo, la lámpara lleva encendida todo el día; al fin y al cabo, la oscuridad es lo que predomina sobre todas las cosas.

Sirius está encogido sobre sí mismo, mirando en derredor, buscando alguna escapatoria que no se le haya ocurrido antes, algún resquicio por el que deslizarse sin ser visto. Atado a la pata de la cama, totalmente desnudo, a excepción del antifaz que le cubre el rostro; se siente indefenso. Y nada puede hacer por mejorar la situación. Se encuentra desarmado, hace mucho que perdió la varita y si le volvieran a poner una en la mano, duda que pueda volver a usarla con la misma agilidad que antaño. El pene flácido le cuelga desganado y su rostro muestra una expresión de miedo que da pena, mira a la fuente de su horror, sin poder hacer nada, sin saber qué sentir.

A su lado, triunfante está Remus, con el miembro enhiesto, orgulloso de sus atributos; un tanga de cuero y un imponente látigo con pinchos en su extremo. Sirius desea que se lo trague la tierra, que un gnomo violador lo secuestre, ejercer de puta o cualquier otra cosa; al menos en el último caso cobraría y está seguro de que el gnomo sería menos sádico que el que lo mira con lascivia desde lo alto.

Remus restalla el látigo contra la cama y hace enfadar al cabecero, el pobre Sirius no para de gimotear.

-Ahora, me vas a obedecer, chucho sarnoso. Todos se creen que estás muerto, así que me perteneces- se rió el castigador, repitiéndole por enésima vez aquellas palabras que lo mostificaban.

**Nadie vendrá a por mí, nadie me ayudará, **piensa Black mortalmente apenado.

-No, por favor, me portaré bien- gimoteó- Seré un buen perro, mi amo.

Ya nada le parece arrastrarse, ya nada le importa; aquello es tan normal para él como la noche y el día, una rutina que le desangra el corazón, algo que no puede evitar.

Se arrastra lo que puede y chupa el sexo de su hombre, quiere aplacar su ira. Remus lo aparta de una patada en el estómago, sin contemplaciones; el pobre maltratado manotea en busca de aire.

-Date la vuelta, cariño- le pide, con una voz falsamente dulce. El otro conoce bien aquel tono, tiembla.

-Noooo, por favor, por favor- le lame los pies, desesperadamente- Seré tu esclavo.

-¿Creías acaso que no lo eras ya?- le susurra en la oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo violentamente- ¡Date la vuelta he dicho!- le ordena.

-Sí, ya voy- susurra, haciendo lo que le pide.

Se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que pugnan por brotar de sus ojos. Hace tanto que no puede llorar que ya ni se acuerda, el nudo en su gargante es algo con lo que tiene que convivir.

-Sí, ¿qué más?- pregunta el otro, sin percatarse del bullicio interior de su esclavo.

-¿Qué?- dice, distraído.

-Sí, ¿qué más?- le espeta, enfadado de nuevo. Lo agarra del pelo y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que te enseño, chucho?

-¡Ay, sí, ay, ay, sí! mi amo

-Así me gusta- lo premia, con una palmada fuerte en la nalga- Ahora, mi nenaza, vamos a divertirnos.

Le suelta la correa atada al tobillo y lo tira sobre la cama, dando el pobre prisionero con la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama.

-Te duele, ¿eh?- le pregunta, divertido.

Se sube encima del chico acorralado y lo golpea con el pene en plena cara, pringándole el rostro de lubricante natural. Sirius, con la coronilla sangrante, trata de atrapar la enorme verga de su amo utilizando la boca; éste lo esquiva a conciencia y se ríe con malicia.

-Daaame, porfa, porfa; el nene tiene sed- le ruega Sirius.

-Pues el nene tiene que esperar- ronronea, juguetón- Porque veo que el nene no tiene ganas de jugar.

Remus muerde con saña el pezón de su prisionero, el chico gime, quiere más.

-Sigue, sigue, no pares- suplica.

La cordura se ha escapado de su mente paulatinamente, se abandona sin remedio al placer sin límites de una insana relación. El deseo quema como fuego en sus venas, sólo quiere ser dominado por el torturados que lo mira siniestramente, con la situación siempre controlada, sin importarle los sentimientos. Dolor, sangre y sexo; eso es lo único que hay en esa habitación.

El licántropo deja un reguero de marcas, moratones y sangre en cada centímetro de piel de su servicial esclavo. El miembro de Sirius; enorme, rosado y jugoso, se alza entre sus piernas; excitado por el maltrato de su bipolar secuestrador. No aguanta más, quiere embestirle por el ano, atragantarlo; hacerle sufrir para tener su humillado ego un mínimo de control. Lo necesita.

Lupin ha posado su boca en el prepucio de su chico y lo muerde, provocándole espasmos de placer. Sin embargo, el otro, cegado por las ansias de más, arquea la espalda, tratando de encajarle hasta la garganta su gran clarinete.

-¡O' HAGA EJO!- se queja Remus con la boca llena- ¡PAA O TE MATO!

El perro no quiere parar y hazo caso omiso, clavándole más en la garganta aquel aparatoso instrumento. Tener el control lo excita hasta límites insospechados, a pesar de los dolorosos mordiscos que su querido amor prohibido le proporciona.

El chico malo está a punto de ahogarse, la polla le llega más allá de la campanilla y sólo consigue balbucear, cayéndole la baba que no puede tragar por las comisuras de la boca. Tantea la sábana, en busca de alguna salvación; pues su prisionero enloquecido lo va a matar. Casi llora de felicidad cuando encuentra en su recorrido el látigo olvidado, lo agarra con fuerza y lo descarga sobre el pecho de Sirius, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y viéndose libre al fin.

-¡Serás puta de mierda!- echa chispas por los ojos.

Con un movimiento de varita, le ata las manos y los pies fuertemente. Sirius aulla, furioso.

-¡El nene quiere que te tragues su chupa-chup! Trágatelo, por favor- suplica.

-Ahora te jodes, so zorra.

Con otro movimiento de varita, las sogas de los pies se sueltan y se atan a la lámpara; dejando al esclavo en una postura de indefensión total.

-Remusito, cariño, no seas malo, por favor; se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza.

-¿Crees que me importa?- le espera, indiferente.

El hombre lobo se pone en el pene un condón con pinchos y, colocándose de pie en la cama, penetra a su rehén sin ceremonias. El perro quiso fundirse con las paredes, aquellos era demasiado, incluso para él.

Lo tortura durante horas y horas seguidas, curándole las heridas cada poco para no matarlo, pero, aún así, poder seguir haciéndolo sufrir. Si lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, lo desangra.

Black, atado como estada, ya no puede seguir chillando de dolor y satisfacción; está extasiado de lo que ese horrible acto le hace sentir. Sólo tiene ganas de estar siempre en aquel cielo; sin embargo, desea tener ya un orgasmo de verdad, porque se ha corrido innumerables veces sin siquiera tocarse y eso, sumado a los mordiscos de Remus, le hace tener la polla muy dolorida. Era delirante.

-Sí, dame, dame, no pares, castígame, punish me!- susurra, totalmente ido.

Lupin, completamente agotado, se echa al lado de su dolorida víctima y le muerde la lengua, en un amago de beso. Sirius acierta a engancharle el labio y no para hasta notar el sabor de su dulce sangre. Es lo más tierno que son capaces de darse mutuamente.

El licántropo le suelta las ataduras y lo obliga a tirarse en el suelo, volviéndolo a atar.

-Ya sabes que tú duermes en el suelo, zorra. Tengo sueño- explica, medio dormido. Su voz ha sonado como un dulce susurro, sin rastro de hostilidad.

Sirius apoya la cabeza a los pies de la cama, quiere observar al bello durmiente. Suspira, extasiado por la contemplación y, poco después, derrotado por el largo día, otro día más encerrado; cierra los ojos y se duerme, a pesar del frío y las heridas.

**Te amo**, piensan al unísono, entre sueños.

* * *

¿Muy perverso? Ejem xD Pues eso, que me llaman a comer y no quiero que se hagan de rogar o me cortarán en cachitos. Al final decidí que quedaba mejor así, le iba a añadir capítulos pero me veía en encrucijadas y me gusta cómo queda ^^ A vosotras no? xDD En fin, ya me diréis!!

Bezoooooooootes enormes!** ---Lyriencilla!---**


End file.
